


Never Let Go

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Porn Battle X, Fringe, Olivia Dunham/Esther Ficklesworth, loyalty]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my LJ BFF [](http://lo-duclavier.livejournal.com/profile)[**lo_duclavier**](http://lo-duclavier.livejournal.com/) in mind ;) Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4615174#cmt4615174). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

Olivia's always had an ear for languages, better than a one-time beat cop ever should. So when she goes down on Ester and her lover cries out, some of the words are familiar, some still make for surprises.

She's a smart girl, her Ester, she could do a lot better than a burnt out P.I. with a weakness for sob stories and a shaky history with paychecks. Maybe she just doesn't think her next boss will be as clever with her tongue.

But no matter the words Olivia doesn't understand, there are always some she does, especially when Ester runs her hands down her back and whispers in her ear, "I love you, Olivia Dunham. I'll never let you go."


End file.
